Doing laundry is one of the most hated chores performed in many households. The lengthy process is difficult, time consuming, and repetitive. For those that must transport the laundry to and from another area of their home or to and from a distant self service laundromat, the task is even more daunting due to having to carry heavy baskets. Additional items such as laundry detergents, fabric softeners, hangers, and even reading material must also be brought to distant locations. All of this material means that people must carry the heavy basket without a clear view of the floor in front of them which could lead to a nasty fall. Even the youngest and fittest of people have difficulty with such a task. Those of us who are older or disabled may find such a task nearly impossible.
There have been many attempts to provide laundry baskets intended to address these problems. A common solution is to provide at least two (2) wheels to one (1) end of the basket or even provide four (4) wheels to the outside corners of the basket. While these attempts may achieve their purported objective each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization. Particularly, these attempts do not easily allow for multiple baskets to be stacked when not in use. Additionally exterior wheels prevent the basket from resting flat on the floor or other surface in situations when the wheels may not be desired.